


Secret relationship

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Enemy Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, gay relationship, shirtless guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru and 16 year old Yusaku have a secret relationship between the two. Contains Yusaku/playmaker X Haru and one sided Datastormshipping.   Rated Teen for implied sex, shirtless guys and the death of Lightning( it's not graphic).  sorry for errors and I don't own vrains. I saw one playmaker x Haru fanfic before and it gave me the idea to make this. Everyone is 16 excluding Haru, kusangi and Ryoken.
Relationships: Bohman & Haru (Yu-Gi-Oh), Fujiki Yuusaku/Haru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 1





	Secret relationship

16 year old ai Bohman was looking for his younger brother, 14 year old ai Haru. He had to talk with him about a mission Lightning wanted them to do in the future. It involved everyone in Lightning 's faction. Bohman asked windy where Haru was at but he did not know. Haru was spending less time with him lately which was kinda odd. Bohman looked about everywhere in the castle for Haru but he could never find him.

Meanwhile at Haru's room, Haru said " we can't let our factions find out about this relationship." 16 year old playmaker known as Yusaku Fujiki in the real world said " yes, they should never know. we are in a war against each other. we are enemies on the battlefield. ". Haru said "But alone, we are lovers ." as he went to kiss playmaker on the lips. playmaker said " yes, we're are lovers " while kissing Haru, his secret boyfriend on the lips. Haru said "playmaker..." while kissing playmaker more. Playmaker said "Haru" while kissing Haru more. The two guys continued their kissing causing them to be gently pushed into a wall. playmaker said " want me to stay in my playmaker form or go to my human form?". Haru said " it don't matter to me because you are good looking no matter what." with a romantic tone in his voice. playmaker turned into his human form, Yusaku Fujiki. Yusaku removed his tie and shirt. Yusaku said "Haru, I love you.". Haru said "I love you too, yusaku". Haru removed his shirt. Haru gently put Yusaku on his bed . Yusaku and Haru continued their kissing while on the bed. Haru said " remember we did it the first time ?". Yusaku said "I still remembered that time. It was the best time in my life.

Bohman was finally at the last place in the castle. It was Haru's bedroom. Bohman heard kissing sounds in Haru's room. Bohman did not want to barge in what Haru was doing. But he had to talk to him Bohman used his key to open the door. Bohman said " Haru , we need to.. what" in the world is this?!". Yusaku and Haru said "oh no he caught us!". Bohman said " Haru, why are you doing this with my rival? He's our enemy. " Haru said " I love him! we may be enemies in the war. But I love him. I will not let you or anyone hurt him." with tears in his eyes. Bohman said "Yusaku is a enemy. we gotta take his ignis to complete Lightning's plan.". Haru said "one question, are you gonna just go long with Lightning's plan or you gonna respect my relationship with Yusaku/playmaker and don't follow Lightning 's plan?" Yusaku said "Haru..." while thinking " he's going this far for me?".

Bohman said " you win, Haru. you are more important than Lightning's plan" releasing Jin's data and Miyu's data. Jin and Miyu was set free now Jin had his bad memories erased so he would not have to suffer anymore. 16 year old ai windy walked in and said "eventhough i hate humans, i am fine with this relationship since it will make Revolver jealous . So I support them. So Lightning is a loner now. ". 16 year old ai Lightning walked in and said " what's going on?". yusaku said " you're on your own. your whole team betrayed you.". Lightning screamed " why?!". Bohman and windy said " Haru loves Yusaku and Yusaku loves Haru. ". Lightning said "I will get rid of Yusaku.". Haru said " not going to happen" while Haru clicked a button. Lightning said " what's happening?!". Haru said "I am deleting you so you will not hurt my boyfriend . By the way, Yusaku and I did it." Lightning was finally destroyed. Windy and " I enjoyed that." Yusaku and Haru put their clothes back on. They all teleport to kusangi's hotdog stand to explain what happened to kusnagi.

Kusangi said " you're in a romantic relationship with Haru?!". Yusaku said " yes and that made everyone betrayed Lightning.". Kusangi said " this relationship kinda feel awkward to me. ". 18 year old Ryoken walked in and said " what you mean relationship?! who's in a relationship with Yusaku? He's my guy.". Haru said with a smile "He's my boyfriend ". Ryoken screamed " what?!". Yusaku said "it's true." Ryoken walked away defeated. Windy smiled while Ryoken walked while in defeat.

Haru said " so Yusaku, what are you want to do?". Yusaku said " want to go on a ice cream date?". Haru said "of course, my sweet boyfriend" kissing Yusaku on the lips. while holding Yusaku's hand . Yusaku and Haru left to go on that date. Ai , who was watching in secret and said " what just happened ?.". Ryoken said The guy I love is in love with Haru. He stold my man." Ai said " well this is very odd"


End file.
